Green Eyes and a sick BB
by Chidori Shinatawa pwns Ai
Summary: What if Terra came back...what if Beast Boy was sick...what if Raven had a hidden emotion that she didnt know about...what if all hell broke lose because of this emotion? Find Out...if u dare. Will be lemonyfreash in later chapters. RavenxBBXTerra plz Rx
1. The Fallen Beast Boy

**Chap 1**

**Disclaimer: This story has nothing to do with my other stories this is a totally fresh idea.**

"Titans go." Robin shouted as all the titan ran out the door (except Raven who needed to meditate to regain strength from there last battle which wasn't long) ago to go see what was a attacking the town.

Rain hit the faces of the titans as they saw what had been attacking the city. Slade was standing in a pile of rumble in front of him sweating still wearing the metal suite she was imprisoned in was his ex-apprentice Terra. This time she was no longer stone but human. All the titans looked at her in sheer amazement wondering why Slade and if Slade had really brought her back.

"Terra I thought…you were still stone how did u come back?" Beast Boy asked in a kind of stuffy tone wiping away snot from his nose.

" Beast Boy, I can't tell you now we have to beat Slade." She said kicking Slade in the face as well as the rest of the titans came and started to attack Slade at the same time.

" Achoo Achoo ok." BB said really stuffed up now and changing creatures like crazy.

Beast Boy was about to cream Slade as he turned himself into a T-Rex but at the last minute sneezed and turned into a mouse. Terra leapt to grab him right before Slade stepped on him then vanished with a puff of smoke.

At that moment, BB dropped to the grown.

" Beast Boy." Terra rushed over to his side.

"Raven?" BB asked his eyes closed him laying in a pile of rubble, water dripping down his face.

" It's Terra, Beast Boy."

"We have to get him back to the tower." Cyborg said picking up BB weak and limp body.

" Starfire and I will search for Slade. Give us an update on Beast Boy condition Cyborg." Robin said grabbing Star's hand as they ran down the deserted street of crumbled buildings.

" Can I give you guys a lift back?" Terra asked making a giant piece of earth come up under Cyborgs feet.

" Thanks Terra." Cy said as they all started back to the tower Terra now on the same rock as Cy and BB.

" How did you come back Terra?" Cyborg asked rain still pouring dripping down their faces. Wind blew through Terra's hair as well as BB's as the rocks pace got faster.

" A few months had gone by and as you know I was stone. But during those few months my powers slowly returned to me. I was able to have enough power to break free of the rock. Another month had gone by as I tried to remember everything that had happened to me. Like I finally earned Beast Boys respect back. The teams respect back. I wasn't sure whether I should go back to you guys right away or not so I strengthened my skills more then Slade had when he enhanced them. Then earlier today I heard that Slade and his minions were destroying the town again so I rushed to the scene thinking that you guys would already be there but I found you weren't here yet. So I battled off all of Slades minions and I was starting to take down him when you guys showed up." As Terra finished they approached the tower and rushed BB into his room. Terra went to go get some medicine and some soup while Cyborg put Beast Boy in his Pj's.

A few hours later BB started to wake up. He found two long legs next to him and he noticed his head was propped up on something.

" Wha wha wha Achoo Whats going on?" He said as snot dripped down from his nose then from above he saw a giant tissue heading his way.

"Whoa who's behind me?" BB said almost jumping a foot into the air.

" It's me Beast Boy. Terra." BB learned he was leaning up against Terra and that she had been raking his hair. BB calmed down now and slunk back into the position where he lay between Terra's legs while her lower body held up his head. She turned on the TV for him and she started to massage his shoulders.

At that moment, there was a knock on Beast Boys door.

" Come in." He said in a very stuffed up voice as he saw Raven begin to enter the room.

" Beat Boy I heard what happened and I brought you some…" Raven saw Beast Boy nice and relaxed lying on Terra's lap.

"…some herbal tea." Raven said glaring at Terra.

" Beast Boy are you alright?" Raven asked putting the tea down on Beast Boy bedside table.

" Felt better Raven thanks for asking."

" Whats Terra doing here going to betray us again?" Raven said in a more maddening voice yet still monotone.

" Raven she is here to help she has been taking care of of of Achoo…me" Beast Boy said in again a stuffed up tone while Terra wiped his nose.

" Feel better Beast Boy." Raven said as she stormed out of the room.

" I don't think she trusts me." Terra said raking her hands through BB's fine (and I mean fine) black hair.

**In the living room**

"I don't get it? What does Beast Boy see in her? She has betrayed us; she has hurt Beast Boy. She's up to something I know it. Have Robin and Star come back yet?" Raven asked Cyborg for they were in the same room together.

"Raven to me you're sounding a little jealous. They are back and trying to figure out the Slade case in Robins room."

" I don't get jealous." Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Did you know that Terra is sharing Beast Boy's room?"

" She is?" Raven said now turning red.

" I mean she is. Good for Beast Boy." But something inside raven was stirring not a good feeling at all. A beast wanted to unleash itself but Raven would not allow that to happen. She did not want to show her true feeling for BB. He was never to know her deepest darkest secret. Obviously, she truly loved him.

That night the whole tower was silent until…

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

The siren for an intruder went on.

Every one raced into the hall except Beast Boy who was still sound asleep.

" Titans split up somethings in the tower and we have to find it." Robin barked as they split up. A few hours later and nothing was to be found. Again, they met in front of Beast Boy's room.

" I checked the surveillance videos nothing was caught on tape." Cy stated.

" I checked the evidence room and nothing was found." Star said.

" I checked in the main rooms I didn't see or find anything." Terra said.

" I checked the rest even the bedrooms but Beast Boys. It must have been a false alarm. Cyborg can you check and make sure that there isn't something wrong with the alarm?" Robin asked.

" Sure thing Robin." Cy said with a great yawn.

" Can we get back to bed now?" Cy remarked.

" Maybe someone should stay up just in case the thing is still in here." Robin said.

"I'll keep watch first." Raven said.

"Thanks Rae." Cy said as everyone followed him back to there own rooms except Raven who went into the surveillance room.

Then at that moment a loud shriek came from Beast Boy room everyone raced out again to find Terra sobbing in Beast Boy's door way as she fell to the ground on her knees. Once everyone was there she said:

" Beast Boy's gone!"

Thanks: Katie thanks for the awesome idea on how to bring Terra back lylas.


	2. Green Eyes

**Green Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry for now updating havin writers block which sux for all urreaderes. to all you morons out there I know bb has green hair so stop leaving Reviews that says wrong bc I know I'm wrong so shove it. CHICKENS I OWN TEEN TITANS!**

"What!" Raven said running into BB's room picking up blankets and bed sheets and pillows still in her calm monotone voice.

" Cyborg go check the surveillance videos and see what or who might have taken Beast Boy. Raven and Star you search the tower again check bedrooms too." Robin commanded. They all did as they were told raven checked her room and Cyborgs. Starfire checked her and Robins room.

When Rae went to check her room she found a surprise in her closet…

" Raven…" Beast Boy said wobbling all about in her closet then falling on his face his cheeks very pink.

" Beast Boy what are you doing in my closet?" Raven asked.

He didn't move or say a word. Raven carried him back to his room with his aura magic and placed him in his bed.

"Titans report!" Robin said through the communicator.

" Nothing came up on the cameras except a shadow that would block the cameras. The next thing I saw was that BB was gone." Cy reported

" Nothing was in our rooms Robin." Star said through the communicator.

" I found him. But in a very unexpected place." Raven said meeting everyone in the living room.

" Where was he Raven?"

Raven blushed and said " In my closet."

" I wonder how he ended up there." Robin said.

"Beast Boy is asleep. He doesn't remember how he wound up there." Terra said.

"Well let's just let Beast Boy re…." Robin got cut off by the siren going off. Then he dashed towards monitor room to see who was destroying the town. A sick Beast Boy wondered out of his room.

" Whuds going ond?" Beast Boy said with his know all stuffed up. Terra rushed over and grabbed a blanket from the couch then placed it on Beast Boys shoulder.

"Come on Beast Boy let's go to your room. The siren went off."

Raven watched them go back as the monster grew inside her. Robin raced down to meet all the titans.

" Titans there are copies of us running around the city. How can that be?" Robin asked.

" Trigon had split up ourselves with our dark sides I do not know how he brought them back if he is gone." Star said with a worried look on her face.

" I do not like my evil side. She reminded me very much of my sister Blackfire."

" Remember Star we switched evil sides?" Cyborg said.

" Yes I do. But Beast Boy had to defeat my evil side and he is not going."

" I will have to defeat your evil side." Robin said.

" Robin you cannot fight her." Star said.

" Why can't Star?"

"Because you cannot."

" Star I have to no matter how much I don't want to do it or u want me to do it."

Star lowered her head as she floated in a rushed way out the door to face evil cyborg. Cyborg ran after her going to fight Beast Boys evil side. Robin hung his head, stayed back for a minute and then ran to defeat Stars evil. Raven lingered back for she knew her own evil side was there as well as Terra but she had some unfinished business with Terra. She wondered into BB's room Terra was in there stroking BB's **green hair **she placed a cold compress his forehead.

" Why did you come back?" Raven said sitting next to Beastboy on the other side.

" I felt really connected to you guys right before I turned to stone especially Beast Boy." She said looking at the more pale BB in his bed.

" Your just going to hurt him again. He doesn't need you, we don't need you! I'll watch him you defeat my evil side." Raven stormed.

" FINE! I'll be back Beastboy I promise." She said blowing him a kiss. At this point Rae was getting really pissed. She sat next to BB two new feelings were springing and she had no idea what they were at that moment a hooded figure all dressed in green walked towards Beastboy.

"What are you?" Raven said leaning up against Beastboy.

" Waven, whuds going ond? Wares Terwa?" Beastboy starting to wake up and sat straight up when he saw the green hooded figure walk up to him.

" You not going to take him." Raven said getting up but her powers did not work. She grabbed Beastboy's hand as the hooded figure grabbed her leg. The figure shot a beam of green at her and she fell to the floor loosing her grip of Beastboy.

" I wont let you get him!" She shrieked getting up.

"He is yours Raven that's why I'm taking him." The cloaked figure said in a nasty and gnarled voice. With that the hooded figure swept its cloak over Beast Boy and he was gone!

Raven fell to her knees and began to cry. Tears as salty as the sea fell to the ground.

" I should have saved him. I could have won! That thing was no match for me if I had had my powers."

"Waven?" Beastboy said walking back into his room with his boxers no shirt on having his arms around himself. Raven got up, wiped the tears from her cheeks and put BB back in bed.

"Beastboy where were you taken?" Raven said in her regular monotone voice sitting on the bed next to him.

"You were worried about me weren't you?" Beastboy said as Raven put the thermometer in his mouth.

" You answer my question first." She said taking the thermometer out of his mouth it was still high.

"achoo…I wud in your closed again. Thanks waven for worring. Dhe hooded figure disappeared in thwe darkness of your closet and just sat me in there on da floor." Bb said still stuffed up.

"No problem." Raven said and with that Beastboy had enough strength to peck Raven on the cheek then fell back on the bed and instantly closed his eyes. Raven felt satisfied as she rubbed her cheek and left the room. Twenty minutes later the titans had still not returned and Raven was sitting on the couch when Beastboy came into the room rapped in a blanket.

" Waven cand I watch some tv." Beastboy said wondering over to the couch and sat then fell on Raven lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked still holding her book within her hands.

" I ned a pilo and your leg was there since you weren't floatig" Beast Boy said still all stuffed up.

" Just because your sick I'll let you do it this time." Raven said getting a pillow and putting on her leg for Beastboy. She blushed as she turned on the tv for him and put on a scary movie they watch together. Raven this time was raking Beastboy's soft hair and she never thought something like that would feel good.

" You stroke bmy hair bedder den terra." Raven began to blush and BB just smiled at her then turned to watch the movie. Just then all the titans had returned not really paying attention to Beastboy and raven except for Terra.

" How are feeling Beastboy?" Terra said putting Beastboys feet on her lap.

"Bedder tanks terra." Beastboy said still gazing at Raven as she read her book and Terra noticed this.

" Here Beastboy," Terra said lifting the blankets revealing two green feet as she started massage them.

" Dat feels really good Terra." Beastboy said closing his eyes.

At that moment the cloaked firgure in green this time emerald eyes shown and flashed its cape in front of Terra then she disappeared (off the face of the planet hahaha bye bye Terra jk.)

" Beastboy did that just happen?" Raven said.

" Yeah I tink id just did." Beastboy said still looking at his freezing feet. "We have to look for her."

" Why? She was really annoying."

"Because she is pard of our teamb."

" I'll tell Robin. …."


End file.
